


It's Only a Paper Moon

by annabelolee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Jazz Band AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, band au, band kids, daichi plays piano LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelolee/pseuds/annabelolee
Summary: Daichi has no idea what to do with Suga when he comes back out of the blue after five years of silence and he definitely doesn't know what to do when the latter asks him for a twenty-four measure solo for a jazz night event.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It's Only a Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Band Kids AU, where most of the Haikyuu characters are in a jazz band together and it's chaos.  
> I'm in a jazz band myself so this is very heavily based on what the band is like at my school! :D If it's nothing like yours pLEASE just go with it because I have no idea how else to write this.  
> Also - I kept the jazz band layout similar to a traditional big band as opposed to the one at my school where we've got a wide mix of instruments (I play flute :O)  
> The title is based on Harold Arlen's 1933 'It's Only a Paper Moon', made famous by Ella Fitzgerald.  
> Hope you guys like it!! :DD

_“What is it, Suga?”_

_The silver-haired boy fiddled with the straps of his bag nervously, his sneaker punching dents into the sand by their feet. His face was angled towards the horizon and the mountains in the distance that stood a faded blue against the sky, and when he exhaled his breath came out in a beautiful swirl of white. The deep blush in his face mirrored the red of his scarf, which he wrapped around his neck twice to protect himself from the cold, a habit Daichi initiated that he hadn’t gotten rid of. His warm brown eyes were just as Daichi had remembered and when Suga finally turned his face back to meet Daichi’s gaze, Daichi found his questions frozen in a stalemate._

_“He told me just yesterday.” Suga finally said. “My dad is going on a business trip to France tomorrow.”_

_“Oh,” Daichi blinked twice, watching as Suga averted his eyes, the red blush crawling up to the tips of Suga’s ears. “That’s so cool! I hope he has fun!”_

_“No, no,” Suga shook his head, shoulders hunched. “He’ll be taking me with him.”_

_The words called for a celebratory occasion, something Suga would’ve suggested anytime before. Daichi knew about his love for travel, about how he would collect pictures of different countries and buy magnets from every city he travelled to. He knew that Suga’s wish was to travel the world, to see the big metropolises of every country and the towns tucked into the corners of a map. He knew that Suga would be overjoyed to go to France._

_Which is why Daichi failed to understand Suga’s reaction. Right now, Suga wore the saddest expression Daichi had ever seen._

_“Yay?” Daichi frowned, reaching forward to punch Suga in the shoulder. Suga’s body moved with the punch though he seemed unfazed. “Come on, dude, look happier! You’re going to Paris!”_

_“Lyon,” Suga corrected. “We’re going to another city.”_

_“Isn’t that even better?” Daichi pushed. Suga bit his lip, leaving Daichi in confusion and panic._ Why was he reacting like this? Shouldn’t he be happy? _“What is it, Suga? Why the long face?”_

_For the first time in the few months that he had known him, Daichi felt completely at loss. Suga, who wore his heart on his sleeve and never failed to show it, was suddenly unreadable, his face masked in an expression that Daichi couldn’t understand. He was ready to ask, but Suga beat him to it._

_“I’ll be going to France…” Suga started._

_“And you’ll be able to visit a new country and, most importantly, a new city!” Daichi laughed, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling clawing at his stomach. “Why are you sad?”_

_Suga couldn’t meet his eyes. His face was turned back to the horizon, his breath coming back in the beautiful white swirls. The atmosphere around them paused in tranquility, the silence of the scenery except for the familiar washing of the waves on the shore and the cawing of seagulls in the distance. Daichi couldn’t help but stare unabashedly at him, at the gentleness of his features and the set of his frown. The wind that blew against their faces brought Suga’s eyelashes to flutter against his cheeks as he closed his eyes and leaned backwards with a smile, a movement so very like him that it left Daichi breathless. It occurred to him that they were merely twelve-year-olds, middle schoolers who didn’t know any better about falling in love or returning an expectant gaze. He didn’t know any better at that moment, just that he wanted Suga to do nothing but to smile._

_When Suga finally spoke again, Daichi felt the world come to a stop at his feet._

_“I’ll miss you, Dai.”_

_It punched the air out of Daichi’s lungs and Daichi felt his fingers tremble at the weight of his words. It wasn’t departure but it felt like a farewell._

_Daichi flicked his best friend’s ear. “I’ll see you after a week, Koushi.”_

_-_

Daichi’s not the first one in the band room. Asahi looked up from his spot in the second row and gave an enthusiastic wave. “Yo, Daichi!”

Daichi let out a half-hearted laugh, shaking his head as he moved to the back wall of the band room, pulling open the shelves to browse through the pieces they could consider playing for this year. It wasn’t a surprise that Asahi would be the first one. Always on time, never tardy, and extremely reliable.

It scares him to an extent, but he’d never tell Asahi that.

“I’m thinking ‘Cantaloupe Island’... what do you think?” Daichi called over his shoulder as he pulled out the score. He chuckled to himself as the words came out, knowing that despite everyone’s opinions, they would most definitely play ‘Cantaloupe Island’ for at least one of the concerts. His faint obsession with the song guaranteed its presence this year and as club president, he was granted slightly biased rights that he would probably abuse.

_Ah, my first day as club president and I’m already going against the rules._

“What about something more gentle? ‘My Funny Valentine’?” Asahi yelled (though it wasn’t really yelling, Daichi mused, since Asahi seems incapable of raising his voice) back.

“Why are we playing ‘My Funny Valentine’ for the winter concert?” Another voice joined the duo, a familiar bright tone hinting at nothing but unexpected trouble.

“Noya,” Daichi greeted, turning around with both ‘Cantaloupe Island’ and ‘My Funny Valentine’ clutched in his hands. “What do you suggest, then?”

“‘Caravan’,” Noya said simply, pulling his (slightly banged up and rusted) saxophone out of his case. Daichi winced at the state of the instrument because, no matter how much Noya denied it, that saxophone did not look like that last month. “Easy.”

“Ellington,” Daichi mused, turning back around to fiddle around with the music. “Good choice. We have an arrangement.”

“Can it replace ‘My Funny-‘“

“I really want to play it, Noya!”

“We can play it for the spring concert, sheesh! We need something _cool_ , _sly,_ and _vibey_ for the winter concert! Gotta make a good impression!”

“I don’t want to play ‘Caravan’ though, Noya.” Akaashi’s voice slips through the bicker, Noya letting out a loud squawk in protest and Asahi laughing in response. “Can’t we play something a little more classic? ‘Take the A Train’ is a good choice for the winter concert.”

“That’s _too_ classic, Akaashi!” Bokuto argued. “Too overrated. Too common. Everyone knows ‘Take the A Train’. We will leave absolutely no impression. What about ‘Chicago’? Benny Goodman.”

“I’ll send out a poll sometime, how about that?” Daichi asked, dropping the scores on the stand and taking his stance in front of the band. Many familiar faces grinned back and, among them, Daichi recognized talented middle-schoolers-turned-first-years who’d decided to continue with the after school club in high school. It made him relieved since he looked through the signup forms and had previously been disappointed to see that not many first-years had chosen to join the jazz band.

The numbers are dwindling with each year, but Daichi promised himself that he’d get the hype back up.

He smiled at the group, a gesture returned with thumbs-ups from the second and third years who’d been with him the previous year. Feeling easy and much more relieved, he gave a short bow. “Hello everyone! I’m Daichi, club president and pianist of the high school jazz band, and I’m excited to work with you all this year! To the freshmen and new students- welcome! To the returning band members- it’s great seeing you again and I trust that we’d make this year a memorable one! We have a good handful of events this year- our winter concert in December, our winter carnival performance in January, our spring concert in April, and, to top it off, the biannual jazz cafe which will be held in June this year. As members of the jazz band, I expect everyone to be as equally committed as the bandmate beside you. This means that I expect everyone to be at practice every Tuesday after school unless an inexcusable emergency may occur, in which you should contact me as soon as possible. As members of the jazz band, I want everyone to grow as both accompanists and soloists in the band this year, which means-“ he took a breath there, shooting everyone a wicked grin that was returned with equally wicked smirks and exasperated expressions, “I expect everyone to do at least one solo this year. Regular solos are given eight measures at a time, but if you’re able to do a sixteen or even a twenty-four measure solo, don’t hesitate to do so! However, we will expect at least one person, usually a third year, to perform a twenty-four measure solo during both the spring concert and the jazz cafe. Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t we do some sight-reading?”

He waved ‘My Funny Valentine’ in the air, receiving harmonious groans from the second and third years and a bright grin from Asahi.

“Suck it up; it’s Asahi’s favourite,” Daichi said as Noya let out a loud guttural sound in protest.

“‘My Funny Valentine’?” A voice chirped from the doorway, causing Daichi to turn expectantly to the doorway. “Good choice!”

A new band member? Though two minutes tardy, an additional member is better than _not_ having one. Daichi had previously groaned at the lack of horns, woodwinds, and strings instruments in general (interesting, though unusual, additions to the jazz band) and was hoping that the new voice could possibly fit into one of those categories, maybe even perhaps the tenor saxophone that the band so desperately needed. He loved the prospect of a bigger band, and he turned to greet them with a bright smile, excited to see what the new member would bring to the band.

However, his cheerful expression was cut short when he recognized the tousled grey hair and warm brown eyes in the doorway. His face fell slack as a familiar face waved back.

A planet has a 0.00667% chance of going out of a star’s orbit. It was information given to him one evening on an old friend’s roof, the two of them sitting up with the wind against their backs, the early autumn breeze a nice companion for their moment alone. For Daichi, a number like that was best ignored and best forgotten. But with all of his built up walls, familiar barriers to prevent himself from ever getting hurt again, Daichi was still unprepared for a situation like this to happen. He was thrown out of his orbit and he was spinning.

“Hey, Dai!” Sugawara grinned. “Long time no see. Do you guys still need a tenor sax?”

-

_The first time Daichi met him was in their first year at junior high. Daichi remembered the new student walking into the band room hopelessly late, out of breath as he clutched his band folder to his chest, holding a gigantic instrument in his other hand. He had looked completely out of place, his tiny frame tilting towards what appeared to be the clunky case of a tenor saxophone. A few snickers rose from the band students and Daichi couldn’t help but stare awkwardly at the grey-haired first-year, who raised a hand to wipe some sweat off his forehead._

_“I’m sorry I’m late!” The new student said, bowing apologetically while trying not to cave under the weight of the instrument. “I couldn’t locate the instrument in the storage so I had to ask around to find it.”_

_He straightened, and his wide brown eyes, surprisingly warm and welcoming, took a quick scan of the room before landing on Daichi. He waved awkwardly. Daichi blinked._

_During the first week of school, the sections were divided into ensembles and quintets as a beginning-of-the-year get-to-know-each-other project. It wasn’t too big of a project, either - everyone started their instruments in the previous year in elementary school and were at a mediocre level anyway, so all that was really left to do was choose a doable piece for their sections and perform them in a month. Daichi, the only one in his class that had signed up to play percussion, stood awkwardly at the sidelines as his six upperclassmen browsed through pieces they liked. The percussionists found a score that only required six instruments, so Daichi, being the only one at a beginner level, was left to join the much-despised saxophone ensemble, a group of noisy first-years, as their drummer._

_“Where are the upperclassmen?” Daichi asked in disbelief as he opened the practice room door to a squabbling bunch of first-years._

_Daishou Suguru, a tall boy with an unruly mess of black hair, shot Daichi a bright grin as he said, “They’re all in quintets. There weren’t many upperclassmen who played sax anyway. Welcome to the gang.”_

_The astronomical levels of shouting, squeaking, and what sounded like the beginnings of ‘A Cruel Angel’s Thesis’ left a dull ringing in Daichi’s ears. Kai Nobuyuki, the quiet one of the bunch, waved Daichi over to a spot in the back of the practice room where he could set up his toms._

_The door clicked open behind Daichi and the shouting dimmed to silence._

_Daichi stared at the clunky instrument in the new boy’s hands. The new student, with his lanky build and his awkward limbs, held the gold instrument in front of him, his wrists shaking at the weight. The rest of the first-years in the room stared at him as he set his folder down and investigated the instrument, pushing keys repeatedly and tapping at the mouthpiece. Komi and Kai wore equally dumbfounded expressions, arched eyebrows and exasperated questions on their lips. The new student pulled the instrument to his lips and blew harshly, creating a sharp, wailing sound similar to that of a dying beaver and making everyone in the room flinch. Daishou covered his smirk with a hand, blatantly ignoring the sharp glare Kai threw at him. The new student tilted his head to the side, frowning at his reflection in the keys, before turning to Daichi._

_“Hey, um… I don’t know how to play this.”_

_A frown settled on Daichi’s lips. With the hard ringing in his ears and the new student’s blank expression, Daichi was feeling very on edge. Additionally, his mood was sour after having been kicked out of his own section, but he thought that it’d be best not to complain about it in front of this energetic group of classmates. “We’re supposed to be an ensemble. How do you not know how to play your instrument?”_

_“It was given to me on my first day.” The boy explained. “They had too many alto saxophones and didn’t have anyone who played tenor sax. They, uh, they told me I was a natural.”_

_“The instrument is as big as you are,” Komi added, more as an observation than an insult._

_The new student looked stricken and Komi winced, instantly regretting his words. The new student took a deep breath before continuing. “Sawamura-kun, they told me you could help me play this.”_

_“I can’t,” Daichi said simply, throwing his hands up. “I don’t even play saxophone. I’m only here to play toms as backup for this ensemble.”_

_“I’ll help you,” Kai interrupted, stepping forward to stand beside the new student. “I’ve been playing for a few years now. Tenor and alto have the same fingerings and keys, so it won’t be a bother for me to teach you.”_

_“I promise I’ll learn as quickly as I can!” The new student said as he bowed deeply to thank him. “Then I won’t be a bother to you!”_

_Kai waved his hands frantically, a flustered expression on his face. “No, no, it’s really nothing! As section leader, this is expected of-“_

_But the new student kept bowing anyway, and when he was done, he stood up straight, brown eyes shining as he looked at the faces before him. He bowed once more before saying, “I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Sugawara Koushi and I just transferred here from Miyagi. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you!”_

_Daichi found that Suga’s time with Kai paid off because he was quick to improve in the month they had to practice. Daichi saw his steady improvement in sectionals, where certain measures that had once been tricky for him became smooth in which he played effortlessly, and even Komi and Daishou looked impressed at his improvement._

_When extracurricular clubs started in September, Daichi made sure to sign up for the jazz band. They needed a pianist as their previous one was a third-year and Daichi had the time on Monday after-schools anyway, so it wasn’t a bother. He’d attended previous junior high winter and spring concerts in the audience as he and Tanaka watched Saeko perform and the jazz band songs were always his favourite ones anyway. Plus, he personally enjoyed playing jazz himself, so when the club leader handed him the music for the winter concert, he scanned through the options and smiled at the choices._

_Komi arrived a few minutes later and thumped Daichi on the shoulder as he passed._

_“Didn’t know you liked jazz!” Komi said as he made his way to the front row with the rest of the saxophones._

_“I could say the same about you,” Daichi responded._

_He spread out the music in front of him, ready to give it a go when a loud clashing of plastic with wooden door and a surprised squeak made Daichi involuntarily flinch. He slammed his fingers on the keys and he hissed as he turned around, ready to reprimand the mystery interrupter when the sight of warm brown eyes made him stop in his tracks._

_“I-I’m sorry about that,” Sugawara said, checking his case for damage before straightening, bowing, and switching to an easy smile. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. Do you guys need a tenor sax?”_

_-_

“I’m expecting to see everyone here next week!” Daichi said as he stood up from behind the piano and tidied up the music. “Good work today. I see a lot of potential in everyone and I’m positive we’ll have the best performance during the jazz cafe. I’ll send out a form tonight and everyone can vote on winter concert pieces. You’re free to go!”

“Daichi-san!”

Daichi looked up as a first-year with bright orange hair bounded up to him, handing over a stack of music. He distinctly remembered this first-year in the back row with the trumpets, a noisy kid who got along well with Bokuto and Tanaka. Daichi’s eyes widened when he realised the scores handed over were the back row’s music sorted in section and song order, and a surprised smile settled on his face. _This is better than I thought._ “Oh, thanks, Hinata!”

“Not a biggie,” the first-year waved it off as he packed up. “I had fun today! Thanks!”

He scampered away, throwing a wave behind his shoulders as he approached a tall first-year with dark hair. The latter flicked his forehead as Hinata yelped in surprise.

Akaashi pulled the bass from off his shoulders as he moved to unplug the amp. “You’re a natural, Daichi-san.”

“Stop it,” Daichi waved his hand at the second-year, who only shrugged in response. “I just learned some tips from the club president last year.”

“It’s good that you’re confident.” Akaashi nodded. “I think we have the best group this year.”

“You think so?” Daichi asked, ignoring the little flame of pride lighting up his insides. It wasn’t every day that he got a compliment from Akaashi and when he did, he sucked it in like his happiness depended on it.

“Of course.” Akaashi wrapped the cord around his hands before setting it on top of the amp. “We have a good amount of members and everyone seems pretty confident in their abilities to play as soloists. When we tried out ‘Take the A Train’ today, I noticed that the first-years you called on executed pretty impressive improvs for students that haven’t practiced sixteen-measure solos, not to mention that they didn’t purely stick to the blues scale like beginners. I think Jazz Cafe is going to be a blast.”

Daichi couldn’t help but grin. “That means a lot coming from you, Akaashi!”

“Don’t curse it,” Iwaizumi interrupted from behind the drumset, “or he’s never going to give us another compliment again.”

“I didn’t compliment _you_ , Iwaizumi-san, I was complimenting Daic-“

“We can conclude that we’re great players.” Iwaizumi said, standing up and patting Akaashi on the shoulder. The second-year burned a distraught expression into Iwaizumi’s hand. “The rhythm section is tight this year!”

“Thanks. It was the same last year.” Semi said cheerily, setting his guitar inside the case. Daichi snorted, earning daggers in response from Iwaizumi. “I guess you forgot that the four of us played rhythm last year as well, right, Iwa?”

“I did _not_ forget-“

“Do you guys have time? Let’s go grab drinks.” Semi chirped, ignoring the thump he earned on the back from Iwaizumi’s fist.

“Sure thing,” Iwaizumi grabbed his bag from beside the drum set. “Akaashi? Daichi?”

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi caught the attention of the boisterous third-year who was showing Tanaka some cool trick he learned from using a toilet plunger as a trumpet mute. “Coming?”

“I’ll be right there!” Bokuto yelled, standing up happily as he shoved his trumpet into his case, slammed it into his locker, and shot everyone a wave. “See y’all!”

“Not coming, Daichi?” Semi asked as Daichi took his time to tidy up the scattered scores on the music stand.

“Not today,” Daichi said, looking up to catch the piercing gaze of a brown-eyed third-year who hadn’t stopped staring at him since he’d come in. “Next week.”

“Suit yourself,” Semi shrugged. “See you tomorrow!”

Daichi shot them a wave before turning back to packing up the music. He walked over to the shelf, taking his time to put the scores back as he threw goodbyes over his shoulder at the members who walked out of the band room in little groups and pairs. He still hadn’t turned around when he finished placing the music back in their slots. He still hadn’t turned around when the familiar chat faded away to just the quiet sounds of someone else unpacking a heavy instrument. He still hadn’t turned around when he heard the clank of plastic meeting limbs.

He still hadn’t turned around when he felt a too-familiar presence behind him before someone cleared their throat to get his attention.

“Dai.”

The word came out like a fist to the stomach and when Daichi finally turned around, he wasn’t ready to meet the boy who stood waiting for him. The figure in front of him was no longer the entangled mess of awkward limbs and messy hair that Daichi had gotten so used to back in junior high. No- he’s grown taller, nearly meeting Daichi’s height, and he’s grown a little stronger and healthier so that he looked like he fit better into his skin. Gone were the colourful fish-patterned t-shirts and rolled up jeans. Sugawara was staring right back, a little older than Daichi had remembered but still the same, his brown eyes wide with an expression similar to fear and hesitance.

It sucked that he’d gotten attractive because Daichi wanted to be angry at him right now. He couldn’t, and he cursed his damned hormones for that.

Daichi mustered a smile.

“Hey, Suga. Welcome back.”

“Yeah! Uh… I didn’t think Iwa, Tooru, and Komi would still be in the band.”

“Oh, yeah,” Daichi gave a short laugh. “They stuck around.”

“I didn’t know Iwa could play drums, either.” Suga continued, sounding a little more relaxed than he did before, maybe out of relief that Daichi hadn’t blown up at him. “I thought he’d stick with clarinet.”

 _That’s because you didn’t stick around to watch him learn._ “The drummer quit when we were first-years,” Daichi explained. “He just stuck with it since then.”

“That’s cool,” Suga mused, fiddling with the locks on his instrument. He coughed, maybe to clear the awkwardness hanging in the air that Daichi _definitely_ also felt, digging into his skin like wet clothing. “Hey, um… do you have some time? Right now? I wasn’t sure if you did since you turned your friends down earlier, but I was just wondering.”

 _Still as timid as the first day._ “Yeah, I’ve got time. What’s up?”

“Want to come over?” Suga asked, throwing Daichi off guard. “We should catch up… if you’ve got the time, I mean. There are lots to talk about!”

He let out a nervous laugh, a bright red covering his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

_I could die at this very moment and it’d be your fault again, Sugawara._

Daichi nodded, and a brilliant smile took over the silver-haired boy’s features.

Daichi didn’t bother mentioning that he turned down Semi’s plans knowing that Suga would want to meet him instead.

-

_“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but my classmates at my old school just called me Suga.” Suga chirped, pointing to a name on his notebook written in very neat cursive. The rest of the first-years leaned forward curiously, examining the English that looked unnatural against the tuna fish backdrop of the notebook Suga carried. “You can call me whatever you like, I don’t mind.”_

_“Suga-chan,” the brown haired-boy sitting in front of Suga mused, earning a swift pinch in the ribs from the boy next to him._

_“I’m Komi Haruki.” Komi said beside Suga. “I hate the saxophone. My mom forces me to take lessons even though she knows that I’d rather play volleyball, which is extremely unfair because I am miserable here and I’m actually good at volleyball and receiving! She’s been sending me to private lessons, so I actually have a lesson after jazz today, which is why I’ve been-“_

_“I’m Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa interrupted, glaring pointedly at Komi when the latter punched him rudely on the arm. “You’ve been speaking for far too long! Anyway, I play clarinet because Iwa-chan, so-called clarinet prodigy, is worse than me and he needs me to help-“_

_“I’m not Iwa-chan, I’m Iwaizumi,” the spiky-haired boy beside him said loudly, “and I think everyone here can agree that I’m better than you because you don’t even know how to read ledger lines.”_

_“I_ do! _Everyone makes mistakes sometimes!”_

_“You make the same mistakes every time, Trashkawa-“_

_“Look who’s talking, Iwa-chan!”_

_“The person who’s_ talking _, Trashkawa, is your section leader-“_

_“I’m sure you know who I am.” Daichi said to Suga on his left, who fully turned to him in response as Oikawa and Iwaizumi continued their bicker. “I play percussion, but you already know that. I play piano for jazz band. It’s good to meet you.”_

_“Same here,” Suga grinned. “It’s great to meet everyone! I hope we’ll have a fun three years together!”_

_“I’m not playing saxophone after band becomes optional in our third-year,” Komi said stonily. “I won’t stay in jazz either! I won’t! You can count me out”_

_“I hope we’ll have_ a _fun year together!” Suga corrected. “I’m glad that we can all be jazz gang together!”_

_“Jazz gang?” Iwaizumi repeated._

_“Yeah! Like… a friend group, except we all play jazz!” Suga nodded eagerly. “So we’re all part of jazz gang!”_

_“That’s so lame,” Oikawa said, but he didn’t fail to hide the grin on his face._

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 because this story is just WAY too long LOL  
> who knows when I'll update next pLEASE remind me  
> Kudos and comments and suggestions are much appreciated yeyeye!


End file.
